


【授权翻译】余音绕梁

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Disaster Brett Yang, Idiots in Love, M/M, Open Ending, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, awkwardness on main, soft, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: Eddy有点性向危机，于是他追着Brett问了一些关于男人的问题。可以想见这有多尴尬。他们吐槽了莫扎特，一些令人窒息的电视剧也友情参与了“烘烤”环节。一大堆性向危机，还有一面被迫承受不能承受之轻的墙。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【授权翻译】余音绕梁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The piece is ending (but I still hear the music)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253840) by [Leocante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocante/pseuds/Leocante). 



> 我已经把文档放在我的WIP里五个月了，我不知道我是怎么写到这儿的，我也不太清楚故事会怎么发展下去，所以我只是掸了掸灰，原样发了出来。希望你们喜欢！
> 
> (这篇文超可爱，作者也超可爱！快去给原文点赞评论啦。这篇无差偏BE，早上发文我有点不太清醒，有错下午再改吧，祝阅读愉快<3)

# The piece is ending (but I still hear the music)

# 余音绕梁

“Brett？”在一个平静又无聊的下午，Eddy问道。他们已经拍完了今天的视频，歪坐在沙发上闲聊，一部烂片肥皂剧的对白回荡在他们中间，做了个安安静静的背景音。没有任何迹象表明这个晚上将会发生什么样的故事，至少现在还没有。

“Brett？”

Brett随意哼了两声作为回应，眼睛压根没离开手机屏幕。

“你和男生谈过恋爱，对吧？”Eddy开始了他的问题。

“嗯？”

绝佳的反应。

Brett给了他机会假装根本没问过这句话，但这对他最近的迷茫毫无作用，至少比表面如此。于是他做了个深呼吸，重新开口，这次声音大了点。

“Brett。”

Brett心烦意乱地从手机上抬起头来。“行行行，对不起，你刚才问什么？”

Eddy仍然有机会换个话题，随便说点什么傻话比如“鬃蹄是sh——” 然后就翻篇儿了。可他该死的好奇心拦住了他的路。

“你和男生有过关系，对吧？”他又问了一遍。

他的问题获得了Brett的匆匆一瞥一个干巴巴的“对”作为回复。Brett的手机亮了一下，于是他重新拿起手机回消息。

好吧，除了确认了一下他已经知道的事，没什么他不知道的新消息。但Eddy这次不打算放弃，在他挑起这个话题的时候他就做好准备打破沙锅问到底了。

“你也和女生有过关系。” 这与其说是一个疑问句，不如说是个陈述句，但Brett仍然只是瞥了他一眼，没接他的话茬往下说。

“对。“

真棒，到目前为止真是一切顺利，百万面试金牌选手Eddy Chen，干得漂亮。

“做爱的那种？”

这句话似乎勾起了Brett的兴趣，他把手机摁灭，抬头用一种微妙的表情看着他。

“是啊，我们是只是好朋友，会给对方买生日礼物，因为节省时间而共享浴室的那种好朋友。”

Eddy试图假装自己没被冒犯到。“哼，兄弟，别激动好吗，我就问问，至于这么过分吗！”

他听到他最好的朋友发出了一声叹息，手机屏幕又亮起了一条消息，这次他俩谁都没有理它。

“好吧，关于我的性|||生活你还想知道些什么？”

这么说的时候听起来怪怪的，但现在闭嘴已经太晚了，他已经没法假装什么尴尬的事情都没发生。兄弟之间都要来这么一遭的，对吧？

“不是说某一次特定的详细体验，只是笼统的，总体的问问？”他的语气本来应该更平静些，但他的声调还是不确定地提高了，让Brett听出来了他的底气不足。

作为两个人中无论哪个方面都经验更丰富的那一位，尤其是有关男性|||方面的部分，Brett的恻隐之心动了动。他声音中的讽刺立刻消失了，带动着谈话的气氛发生了些许变化，以鼓励Eddy继续往下说。

“继续，想问什么就问吧。”

另一条信息发来了，他的手机发出一声巨响，这很让人分心。

“有什么区别吗？“Eddy问，一切都让他感觉无比尴尬。不过好在，Brett没把他晾在一边，尽管他的表情非常可疑，但是他没有嘲笑他，至少表面上没有。

“你是在问约一个男生或者一个女生的区别还是干一个男生或者一个女生之间的区别？“

听到这个回答，Eddy感觉一股热气一下子从脸上蒸了出来。别误会，他们之前聊过这类话题。虽然该死的绝对不是在这么清醒地环境下，而且他们那时候年纪很轻。

“干（淦）“他脱口而出，“我是说，做爱，不是个语气词。“

“我还没醉到那种地步。” Brett无奈地说，巧了，他俩想一块去了。

他的手机叮叮叮地响了好几次，但被Brett毫不留情地忽略了。

“你就不能看看片子什么的吗？”他听天由命地叹了口气，意识到恐怕这次没法溜之大吉，只能正面回答问题。

“我不认为钙片是什么获得性教育的好材料。”

这东西对异性恋也没有丝毫教育意义，没有一点A片里的东西能用得上。感谢上帝，Brett似乎也同意这个看法。

“好吧，真公平。你和女生在一起过，嗯？”这不是个问题，基本上。

然后Eddy说了“是”，没什么可说的，故事他俩都清楚。

“然后想象一下和男生做一样的事。”

多么深入灵魂的答案。

Eddy扮了个鬼脸，Brett叹了口气继续。

“你为什么要问？”

好问题，他为什么要问这个？实话说，原因恐怕很复杂。

“我就是好奇。“Eddy试图把这个答案塞给Brett，脸上端着他最人畜无害的微笑。

他自己也得承认，这答案实在站不住脚，不过Brett并没有追问下去。

“我没法详细跟你解释，太奇怪了兄弟。但如果你愿意亲身体验一下的话，我很乐意提供一些帮助。”

Eddy瞪大了眼睛看着Brett。他刚刚在说什么？ **_是他理解的那个意思吗？_ **

“该死，我才反应过来，”Brett笑了。“我是说，现在还不算太晚，可以去市中心的一些俱乐部看看，如果你愿意的话。”

Eddy意识到他屏住了呼吸，在心里暗暗责骂自己是个白痴。这听起来像个邀请，而他还没有准备好。他甚至不确定自己是否真的喜欢男生，天呐，他才将近28，这么年轻会有突发心脏病的风险吗。

不过不知怎么，他竟然成功说出了一句连贯的话。

“你是说gay吧吗？那家阿波罗那样的？”

“实质上，咱们不去阿波罗，那儿的音乐很糟，但是本质上来说？”Brett笑容灿烂，非常体贴。“没错。”

Eddy想了一秒钟。天气很好，他知道该穿什么出门，而他最好的朋友，他的僚机和保护者会坐在他身边。

但讲真，他一点也不想出去，也不想参加任何社交互动。Brett脸上怂恿的表情让他有点害怕，他确实说服他做了好多出格的事情，但是去gay吧？这是个全新的等级。

他的精神能坚强到允许自己盛装出席，像块待售的猪肉一样摆在酒吧里吗？这对那些想和他说话的人是否不公平？这感觉很像自私地利用一个无知的人达到自己的目的，尽管好像听起来很聪明，但实际上完全不道德。

他听见自己说“不要，今天不行”，而Brett只是耸耸肩，再次点开了手机。至少有十条新消息等着他。

Eddy的注意力回到了作为背景音的国产剧上，意图无视自己脑子里那些问号。按照亚洲审美来说，这位男主长得不错。英俊的脸，有神的双眼，高挑鼻梁和亮晶晶的嘴唇，一切都被妆容恰到好处的烘托出来，只不过偶尔会让你产生一种怀疑，他到底是天生相貌英俊还是全靠唇彩加一点睫毛膏的烘托。

可爱这个词可以完美形容这个男生。“相貌太柔，没法说他很酷”，当这个男生冲着他的暗恋对象微笑的时候，Eddy想。他很可爱，Eddy很能欣赏，但这并不代表他就是个gay。

只是欣赏。

“兄弟，我发现你真有在仔细看这人。”

Eddy从自己的思考里跳出来，对上了另一个人的视线。Brett正窃笑着看着他，一只手指着屏幕。视频正播放到一个特写镜头，男主露出了一个灿烂的笑容。没错，他确实在仔仔细细地看这个家伙。

“你会给他打几分？”

“满分十分我打Interesting分。”Eddy不可能放过这么好的机会。

他们的笑声充满了整个房间，随着笑声的淡去，谈话中怪异的尴尬感也随之消失了。

Eddy彻底放松下来，才发觉刚刚自己的肩膀都在紧张。明明只有他俩躺在沙发上而已，没什么可紧张的。Brett盘腿坐在他身边，暖意透过两人的衣服传到他的身上。短短几秒的接触让他感到熟悉又安全。

有什么东西转瞬即逝。

“从Mozart到Jimin，我觉得他能打七分。”Eddy说，试图把注意力放到任何别的东西上，只要不是Brett的膝盖和他的大腿之间那小小的接触点就行。

“你刚才是吐槽了Mozrt吗？”

Brett笑弯了腰，挠了挠头发让它们看起来更乱了。他的脸被电视柔和的光线和手机闪烁的屏幕照亮，尽管他们共处一室，碰着彼此的身体，他恍惚间看起来莫名的有点遥不可及。

这再次提醒了Eddy他刚刚把谁排在Jimin后面了，这不是他想转向的方向。

“你给他打几分？“他问，在Brett终于笑够了之后。

“Mozart？”Brett故意问道，“相貌一分，音乐九分。”

Eddy咯咯地笑了起来，眼看着Brett仔细地看了一眼那个可怜的演员。他带着某种审视的眼神，Eddy愿意付出任何代价，只求知道他到底想看到什么东西。温柔的容貌，还是自信的坏笑？

“不行，五分以下，”Brett说，“他不是我的菜。”

这就引出了最关键的那个问题，如果这个从声音到走路方式都符合主流审美的帅气演员都不是他的菜，那他 **_到底_ ** 喜欢什么样的人？

沉默降临了，Brett的话让他开始回忆他认识的所有类型的人，Eddy在思考中迷失了自己，心不在焉地看着电视。

只过了一小会，Brett就果断地放下了手机，屏幕向下。手机又亮了起来，社交媒体的新推送，但是他俩都无视了它。

“你想知道性的方面差别有多大？”

Brett现在开始比他更享受这个对话了，这恐怕不是什么好事。他脸上那种暗示着他绝对不怀好意的挑衅表情让他有点害怕。

“是啊？”没有更多可说的，他确实想知道，是他挑起的话题。

“很混乱，会有sh——。”

“谢谢您嘞，我不想知道。”Eddy慌慌张张地把卫衣的帽子拉紧，但是很不幸，他的大脑已经开始想象某些场景了。

“嘿，你自己问的！”Brett哈哈大笑，幸灾乐祸。显然，这一点忙都帮不上。

去他的，让他的想象力见鬼去吧，这东西完全脱离了他的控制二十四小时自动工作了。

Brett手机再次响了起来，他点开手机回复消息。不过Eddy觉得这事儿没完，他的好奇心还远远没有满足呢。

“你是怎么知道你是1还是0的？”

一阵沉默。

“你是不是对你的性向有点疑惑？”

“可能是吧？我不知道。”

没错，他非常非常疑惑。

“从女生的视角想象一下你们一起做的事，我猜？” Brett摇了摇头，好像他不敢相信自己是那个给Eddy讲解这件事的人。

Eddy看着电视上的人，此时，男主角正抓着女主角的手腕把她壁咚在一面墙上。这可能是个可行的测试。

如果是他被扣在墙上，会是什么感觉？

Brett也在看屏幕，他很了解自己的朋友，知道他的脑子里正在进行什么小剧场。当他看到Eddy摇头叹气的时候，很显然被逗乐了。

“这感觉不太对，”Eddy叹了口气，下了个结论。说实话，他对自己的雄性尊严能得以保留感到松了口气。

Brett快笑趴下了，这混蛋。

“是你在说话还是你的自尊？”

当然是他，要是他喜欢被这样粗暴对待，他自己肯定知道，谢谢。尽管Brett憋不住的笑声表明他一个字都不信。

真想把那种笑容从他脸上擦掉（

“所以你是1还是0？”问题直截了当地从他嘴里冲出来，他根本没来得及闭上嘴。希望这不会太过分。

Brett脸上的红晕告诉他这只是很尴尬，不过并没有冒犯到他。谢天谢地，他们的友谊因为这么蠢的一个问题而破裂可一点都不好笑。

“取决于另一个人的类型，我都可以。”

保险的答案，完美。但是Eddy好奇的重点其实并不在此，他才不要让Brett就这么轻松地混过这个问题。Brett有种令人印象颇为深刻的技巧，避重就轻十级大师，他总是能避开任何他不想回答的问题，很难从他那听到实话。

Eddy用另一种方式出击了。“我俩之间呢，谁1谁0？”

Brett盯着他，灵魂出窍一样面无表情。

这场“回答还是不回答”的战争竟然以Eddy的胜利而告终，很可能是出于对自己男性尊严的维护，Brett最终还是开口了。

“我1，你0。”

Brett的身体稍微变了个姿势，很轻微，但对于Eddy这样非常熟悉他肢体语言的人来说，这很明显。他稍稍坐直了背，微微抬头，似乎做好了准备在这个问题上跟他好好辩论上两个回合。

这动作很有趣……有点意思。让他有点意外，不过仔细想想，也没什么可意外的。Brett是个天生的领导者，充满魅力，天生的首席。他总是能掌握事情的发展，完美地引导二重奏，在Eddy苦于选择困难的时候做那个最后拍板的人。

但与此同时，该死的这真的很诡异。

“要你问的都是这类问题，我不如去拿点喝的。”

他可能反应了好久，因为Brett站了起来，径直走向了厨房。

这是个好主意。

“我们有任何比恶心的香槟好一点的东西吗？“ Eddy在他身后喊了一声。

“自己来找！”

当他意识到他被骗进了一个陷阱的时候已经为时已晚，没法作出任何反应。因为他被推到了厨房和客厅之间的一面墙上。墙真的很硬，这比女主角表现出来的疼多了，尤其是他根本毫无准备。

他非常肯定撞墙不是让他此时此刻呼吸困难的原因。

Brett把他的左腕紧紧压在颈侧，存在感极强地侵犯了他的个人空间，然而除了手以外，他们没有任何肢体接触。他肯定干过这事，毫无疑问，不仅仅是因为他完美重现了这个傻不拉几的场景，还因为他举手投足间的强烈自信和捍卫自己立场的坚定决心。

尽管两人之间有着身高上的差异，Eddy仍然能从手腕的力道感觉出来自己不是那个掌控自己身体的人，而这种感觉让他茫然无措，但与此同时也让他出奇地兴奋。

他能感觉到自己的心跳加快了一倍，一股热气在脸颊上蒸开，让他口干舌燥。他不知道接下来会发生什么，也许Brett证明自己之后就会放开他。

然而并没有。

相反，他们对上了彼此的视线。他能看到Brett在寻求确认。他知道他在问什么，无需言语。他们拉二重奏的时候总是那样，从彼此的琴声，动作，表情中寻找线索，有点像他们平时所作所为的延伸，即使他们正在做的事一点也不同寻常。

他点了点头。

Brett上前一步，他们身体相触，这让Eddy很难抑制自己想要呻吟出声，以及亲吻他的冲动。

这不公平。

但他喜欢这种感觉。

这感觉很对。

他闭上眼睛，把头往后一仰。要不是Brett 早有预料，Eddy的后脑勺一定会和这面墙亲密接触。他的头并没有撞到任何坚硬的东西，而是碰到了温热的手，早有人守在那里保护他免得受伤。

他对目前的形势毫无掌控力，可是这不重要。

他是安全的。

Brett的手顺势而行，手指穿过他的头发，顺着脸颊滑过他的嘴唇。

每一次触碰都让他渴望得到更多。

他试着用空出来的手做点什么，渴求更多的接触，追随着燎原的欲火。

Brett不让他这么做，看他来不打算很快越界。

去他的越界。

“吻我？” 他的声音比他想象的要沙哑的多。

这真是个愚蠢的注意，傻的不能再傻，蠢得不能再蠢。

但他一点也不后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！求评论，求点赞（不是要求啦 xD）  
> 祝大家有愉快的一天！或者晚上，如果有人和我一个时区的话～  
> <3
> 
> （讲个小故事，我和作者聊天的时候说我想把题目翻译成“余音绕梁”，然后作者激动滴说wow我的标题就是受到了孔子那个故事的启发。欢迎收看《标题寻根之旅》，真是笑死我啦hhh作者超可爱的！）


End file.
